This invention relates to an onshore system for realistically simulating deep ocean conditions, and which is particularly suitable for duplicating in-ocean diving bell operations, so that deep ocean diver training can be carried out without safety hazards typical of actual deep ocean training, and with a significant reduction in costs.
Prior to the late 1960's, deep sea divers learned their trade through on-the-job training or while serving in the armed forces. Underwater jobs and the skills needed to perform them were limited to the technology and requirements of the time. In the past decade, however, a worldwide need for offshore petroleum production has suddenly increased the need for divers and life support personnel trained in deep mixed gas diving operations. To meet this increased demand industry, governments, and private institutions have developed formal diver training programs.
Conventional programs for mixed gas bell diver training utilize substantially the same basic physical plant and curriculum.
In each case, a small bell diving system, consisting of a deck-mounted decompression chamber, a diving bell and its handling system, and the necessary gas storage and management systems, is placed on a water-adjacent pier or on board a floating barge so that the bell may be lowered into the water.
Until recently, all training of this type was conducted at depths shallower than 60 feet because of a lack of deep sheltered water and also because of the prohibitive overhead costs that would be incurred if a floating system were to be towed out into deeper water.
Within recent years, several nations have promulgated training and procedural regulations in an effort to improve diver safety and work performance. In particular, the United Kingdom has produced the most comprehensive regulations to date for all diving operations to be conducted within the U.K. sector of the North Sea.
The training section of the U.K. regulations requires all divers to receive formal training at water depths and exposure times which exceed the capabilities of virtually all institutions presently training mixed gas bell divers.
In order to meet the demand for divers trained to this standard, it was necessary for the British government to subsidize a diver training program. The program utilized a barge-borne diving complex where student divers could make their required deep ocean dives. Unfortunately, because of the expenses involved, the tuition was excessively high, thereby precluding private participation by students. With its government and industry sponsorship wavering in difficult financial times, this training program was unable to meet its high costs and was forced to close.